


Take a Break

by nellnellcooljay



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, complete and utter fluff, concerned mingyu, liberal arts mingyu, premed wonwoo, stressed and overworked wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellnellcooljay/pseuds/nellnellcooljay
Summary: Finals week is just around the corner and to say Wonwoo is stressed would be an understatement. He's been grinding hard at his books for longer than is probably healthy when his concerned boyfriend steps in and forces him to take a study break.





	Take a Break

Finals were next week, and Wonwoo wasn’t sure when he had last gotten up from his desk. His hand was cramped from writing and his eyes ached from lack of sleep. Despite all of that, Wonwoo pressed forward, pouring over his textbooks and practice problems on his computer. To top everything off, the todo list that was stuck to his wall felt 100 miles long, and anytime he crossed one thing off three things were added.

Wonwoo distantly heard Mingyu making some sort of noise in their apartment, but he was too focused to pay much attention to it. Mingyu had been bringing Wonwoo tea and snacks while Wonwoo was studying over the past few weeks. Everytime he came in, he would lightly chide Wonwoo about overworking himself, and normally Wonwoo would allow himself a small break to calm his boyfriend’s worries. Wonwoo doesn’t remember when he last allowed himself a break.

Wonwoo stared unfocused at the biochemistry textbook that he’d been staring at for the past couple days. According to his detailed timetable and study schedule, Wonwoo should be working on calculus. Actually, according to the timetable, he should have finished biochemistry two days ago and should have done genetics, cellular biology, and have started his composition essay.

The words on the textbook page swam in front of his eyes, and when Wonwoo tried to focus on them, all he could see was his mile long todo list and his timetable that he was so far away from. The stress was making him feel crazy.

These exams needed to go well, otherwise his GPA wouldn’t look so hot, and he needed a good GPA if he expected to get into a good medical school. His parents would never look him in the eye again if he didn’t get into a good medical school. The entire world felt like it was collapsing around him.

Wonwoo reached for the mug that rested on the desk, only to find it empty. Sighing, he placed it back down and focused his attention on the textbook in front of him. Practice questions were open on his laptop, but he was getting them all wrong  _ and he couldn’t figure out why _ . He hadn’t gotten a single one right since he had started doing them some amount of days ago.

Everything was going about as poorly as it could be going.

Mingyu probably knocked on the door like he usually did before he walked in, but Wonwoo was too lost in biochemistry and his daydreams of dropping out to hear him. Wonwoo startled when he felt Mingyu’s arms wrap around his shoulder in a warm hug. When Wonwoo tried to lean forward to try another problem, Mingyu rested his chin on the top of Wonwoo’s head, effectively holding him in place.

“Take a break,” Mingyu said, his voice vibrating against Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo fought the urge to relax into Mingyu’s chest. His eyes burned from being held open for so long, but he had so much work that he needed to do. There wasn’t any time for him to sleep.

“Can’t,” Wonwoo sighed, trying to shrug Mingyu off his shoulders. It didn’t work. Actually, it didn’t work so spectacularly that he ended up reclined into Mingyu’s chest. Fantastic.

“Yes, you can,” Mingyu said. “You’ve been holed up at this desk for like 4 days straight. I’m not even sure if you’ve slept because you haven’t come to bed.” Guilt gnawed at Wonwoo’s gut for making Mingyu worry.

After a long moment Mingyu holding him and humming softly, Wonwoo finally set his pen down with a sigh. Mingyu made a triumphant noise and squeezed him tightly, planting a firm kiss on the crown on his head.

“Only for a little while though,” Wonwoo rushed as Mingyu pulled him out of his chair. Mingyu’s reply was lost as Wonwoo’s ears rang and his vision briefly blacked out. Distantly, he felt Mingyu’s arm wrap tightly around his waist, holding him upright. 

“I just stood up too fast,” Wonwoo said weakly as his vision came back. Mingyu gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah,” Mingyu scoffed, “or four days without eating a proper meal is killing you.” Wonwoo chuckled at Mingyu’s dramatics, surely he wasn’t dying. As a premed student, he’d most likely know if he was dying. At least, that was the idea.

Mingyu led them into their cramped kitchen, arm still securely looped around Wonwoo like he was going to run and bury his nose back in his textbooks if Mingyu let go. Wonwoo wasn’t entirely sure how wrong he was for thinking that. 

The moment they stepped into the kitchen, Wonwoo was assaulted with a myriad of amazing aromas. If Mingyu hadn’t been holding him up, Wonwoo’s knees would have given out beneath him.

“You… cooked?” Wonwoo wasn’t sure why he posed it as a question. The food was laid out in an impressive spread covering their kitchen counters.

“All day,” Mingyu confirmed, looking at the food proudly. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Normally you’re out here before it’s even done.” Mingyu chuckled weakly, still staring at the spread.

“I’ve been-”

“Busy.” Mingyu sighed, defeated. “I know.” Not able to take the guilt any longer, Wonwoo turned toward Mingyu, gently cupping his cheeks between his hands. Mingyu looked so sad, and it shattered Wonwoo’s heart. Leaning forward, Wonwoo kissed Mingu sweetly, doing everything he knew how to do to make that sadness go away.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you,” he murmured, lips barely a breath from Mingyu’s. “Let me make it up to you.” Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s cheeks heat up beneath his hands and wasn’t able to hold back his smile any longer. 

Giving Mingyu one last kiss, Wonwoo finally pulled away and looked at Mingyu properly. The sad look had mostly faded and was replaced with Mingyu shyly biting his lip and avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo smiled at him fondly.

“It’s getting cold,” Mingyu muttered, gesturing vaguely toward the food. “We should eat.” Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu pushed him toward the table to sit and busied himself preparing two plates.

Wonwoo’s stomach cramped uncomfortably as he watched Mingyu fill the plates with food. So maybe not eating for so long wasn’t a smart idea, but he had been preoccupied. Mingyu set both plates down and slid into the chair across from him.

Taking a bite of food, Wonwoo couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips.

“This is so good, Gyu,” he said around another mouthful. “I love you so much.”

“You only say that when I do things for you,” Mingyu laughed.

“But it’s true,” Wonwoo said, stuffing another bite into his mouth. Mingyu again, the bright sound filling Wonwoo’s chest with warmth. 

When Wonwoo finished his plate, Mingyu made him eat another one. He updated Wonwoo on everything that had happened since Wonwoo had begun his self-induced solitary confinement. Mingyu updated him on what their friends were up to - apparently Jihoon and Soonyoung had finally gotten together and Seungkwan and Vernon had broken up again - and also how his classes were going. Wonwoo tried on to feel envious about the fact that Mingyu’s only finals were a couple of essays and a speech.

Wonwoo cleaned the kitchen after their meal, that had always been their deal when Mingyu cooked and Wonwoo already felt awful for having worried him so much. Mingyu’s words washed over Wonwoo like the warm stream from a shower. It didn’t matter what he was saying, Wonwoo just liked to listen to the sound of his voice.

“Wonwoo?” His named snapped him out of his revine, and he looked up from the soapy sink of dishes to face Mingyu’s questioning face.

“I asked you what movie you wanted to watch tonight,” Mingyu said, watching Wonwoo with amusement.

“Movie? Mingyu, I have to get back to studying.” He’s already wasted so much time. Mingyu’s face fell briefly, before settling into a look of steely resolve.

“No,” he said, voice leaving no room for argument. Wonwoo sighed and turned back to the dishes.

“Gyu-”

“No,” Mingyu said firmly, cutting him off. “You’ve studied enough for tonight. You can take a one night break, it won’t kill you.” Wonwoo placed the last dish into the drying rack and turned to face Mingyu.

“Finals are-”

“I am aware of when finals are,” Mingyu snapped, standing up and walking over to Wonwoo. “If you keep working yourself like this, you’re gonna make yourself sick, you of all people should know that.” Wonwoo frowned at him, but before he had a chance to say anything more, Mingyu continued on.

“Just one night,” he pleaded. “It’s not gonna hurt anything. You’re still going to ace your finals.” Wonwoo’s resolve crumbled at the puppy dog eyes that Mingyu gave him. 

“Just one night,” he agreed. “Then I have to study until my finals are over.” Mingyu smiled widely and Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat. He was fairly certain that his heart stopped beating altogether when Mingyu captured his lips a tender kiss. Wonwoo melted into him, wrapping his arms loosely around Mingyu’s shoulders.

“Movie time,” Mingyu sang, pulling away and tangling their fingers together before dragging them into their living room. 

The movie that Mingyu chose was some cheesy romcom that Joshua had recommended. Wonwoo wasn’t at all interested in the movie, opting instead to lay comfortably across Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu’s fingers absently carded through his hair as he stared at the screen, completely engrossed in the movie.

Before he knew it, Wonwoo’s eyes slid shut. The gentle feeling of Mingyu’s fingers, the warmth of Mingyu beside him, the soft drone of the movie, and four days of almost no sleep was the perfect combination to have him out within the first 25 minutes of the movie.

Wonwoo woke up later to soft words being whispered in his ear. The words washed over him in uncomprehending, comforting waves. Slowly, he gained awareness of his surroundings. It was quiet, the movie must have ended. Mingyu’s forehead was pressed against his.

“-love you,” Mingyu whispered, breath tickling the hairs by Wonwoo’s ear. He felt a content smile form on his face and blindly reached up to grab Mingyu’s face, pulling him down to kiss him. It was a lazy, sleepy kiss, but it was so tender Wonwoo’s heart melted all the way down to his toes.

“Love you, too,” Wonwoo mumbled sleepily against Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu huffed a laugh, leaning back a little bit and placing a gentle kiss on Wonwoo’s nose.

“Bed time,” he said softly. Wonwoo made a noise of protest, curling up on the couch and pressing his face into Mingyu’s hipbone.

“But ‘m comfy here,” he slurred, curling his hand in Mingyu’s shirt and allowing his eyes to slide shut again. He felt Mingyu chuckle above him, carding his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair once again.

“You’ll be comfier in bed,” Mingyu said, gently coaxing Wonwoo up. “I’ll carry you.” Wonwoo hummed, allowing himself to be moved and carried back to bed. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu and pressed his face into his neck, kissing sleepily along Mingyu’s neck and exposed shoulder.

“You’re so out of it,” Mingyu chuckled. Wonwoo wanted to protest, but he knew somewhere in his brain that he was, in fact, completely out of it. The combination of not sleeping and stress was probably making him a little bit delusional, but who could really blame him.

Mingyu gently lowered him onto the bed, sliding in right after and arranging them so he was holding Wonwoo. Wonwoo sank back into Mingyu’s warmth, allowing Mingyu’s familiar scent to surround him entirely.

“See? Isn’t this comfier?” Mingyu said softly against his neck. Wonwoo hummed, not able to string together a coherent sentence. Twisting in Mingyu’s arms, Wonwoo captured Mingyu’s lips in one last sleepy kiss. All of the stress seemed to evaporate away as Wonwoo curled into Mingyu’s familiar warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! I definintely wrote this instead of studying for my own classes (although the semester just started for me so finals are still a ways away thank god). You can find me on tumblr @acutest-angle or @incorrectk-popquotes!!!  
Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
